Fangface Out Takes!
by Wherever Girl
Summary: How the characters make their episodes... and the goof-ups they go through doing it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples! I decided to start a new story, having been inspired by Jewel-Gurl73's story, "Beauty and the Beast Bloopers". **

**So, ever wonder what happens on-set of **_**Fangface **_**before the episodes go on air? …Well, you're about to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I DO love to mess with them ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_End of Opening Intro_

_(Fangface stands in place as the title appears, but is suddenly yanked off screen. Puggsy stands in his place, covering up the "Fangface" title with a banner with his own name on it)_

Fangface: Why you…! (_starts chasing Puggsy)_

_Don't Get Mean with the Cobra Queen_

_(Fangface is riding on top of the giant cobra, with Puggsy hanging on the end of a fishing rod dangling in front of the reptile)_

Puggsy: Help! Someone save me from this crazy werewolf! (_Line snaps)_

Biff: GotchaAAUGH! (_Biff catches Puggsy but topples over the edge) *Crash!*_

Puggsy: Nice going, meathead! *ow*

Biff: It's not MY fault you're so heavy! *grunt*

Puggsy: I'm not heavy! YOU just have to work out more!

Fangface: _(leans over) _*grr* You guys okay-WHOA! (_slips and falls) *Thud*_

Biff and Puggsy: OOF!

Puggsy: Thanks, Fangface. I'm probably paralyzed now!

Biff: You're mouth isn't, obviously…

Puggsy: Ah, shut up and get off of me!

Kim: _(Turns to Camera Guy) _You may want to stop rolling…

_Where's the Wolf that is the Werewolf_

_(The evil werewolf leaps off the cliff and lands on Puggsy's shoulders)_

Puggsy: What are you- WAUGH! _(Biff slams on the brakes and the evil werewolf falls out of the car)_

Biff: Eh heh… Sorry! There was a bunny in the road…

Director: (slaps forehead) Oy vey… Animal trainer wanted on the set!

Puggsy: For the rabbit, or the werewolves?

Fangface: _(from cliff-top) _I HEARD THAT!

_Space Monster Mishap_

_(Fangs runs down the hall, up and down the ladders, and through different doorways while Puggsy just leans against the wall, waiting for him to run by. …Rather than Fangs running past him, Mystery Inc. does)_

Puggsy: What the…? 0_o

Freddy: (looks around) Whoops. Sorry, wrong set!

Take Two- _(Puggsy leans against the wall, waiting for Fangs, but instead Batman and Robin run out)_

Batman: (pauses) Uh… this isn't the bat cave.

Take Three- _(Puggsy is standing straight beside the doorway, waiting for Fangs.)_

*Two hours later*

Puggsy: Where IS that pin-head? _(suddenly, there's a flushing noise and Fangs finally runs out)_

Fangs: Sorry I took so long, I had to… (_notices Puggsy's glare) _What?

_Invisible Menace Mishap_

_(Fangface is growling and tugging on Puggsy's pants and rips them off… revealing a pair of Yogi Bear boxers. Everyone laughs)_

Puggsy: 0_0 They're not mine, I swear! _(Everyone laughs harder. Puggsy blushes and pulls his pants back up) _Ah, laugh it up! I'll be in my dressing room.

_Don't Abra When You Cadabra_

Fangface: I just gotta beat Puggsy's high score, with my last *grr* ball. _(hits pinball around, it gets stuck. Fangface snarls and picks up the machine, shaking it… and the interior falls out and crashes on him) _…Ow…

Kim: Well… at least the ball isn't stuck anymore, right?

Puggsy: Veterinarian wanted on the set! (_laughs, then takes off when Fangface starts chasing him)_

_Romantic Plot with the She-Wolf Robot_

_(Fangpuss climbs onto the back of the she-wolf robot, opening the back to switch the wires. There's a *ZAP* and he falls onto the ground, coughing up smoke)_

_Evil Guider of the Giant Spider_

_(Fangpuss runs around the gang, ripping the net off of them. Rather than accidentally ripping of Puggsy's pants, he rips off Biff's, revealing a pair of Yogi shorts)_

Puggsy: A-HA! …I TOLD you they weren't mine.

Biff: (_pulls up pants and waves at Camera Guy, angrily) _Cut! Cut!

_Space Monster Mishap_

_(Puggsy waits by the doorway and Fangs runs out on cue this time.)_

Puggsy: _(grabs Fangs' shirt, it stretches) _Now c'mon! We've got to- _(The shirt rips off, revealing a fierce dragon wrapping around a skull tattoo) _…Uh… 0_o

Fangs: (_blushes, covers up tattoo_) Um… I can explain…

_Off-Set_

Director: (_talking into phone_) Social issues? Now, listen up! There is NO ONE on this planet who gets along better than the cast!

_(There's a crash, and Puggsy and Fangs run by screaming, pursued by a very angry Kim)_

Kim: GET BACK HERE, YOU MORONS!

Director: O.O …Tell 'People Magazine' that I'll call 'em back…

_Begone, You Amazon_

_(Fangface looks at some grapes in his hand, then looks up at Puggsy, licking his lips)_

Puggsy: Oh no, Fangface saw those grapes, and now he's gonna eat me!

Fangface: Yeah, yeah! (_leaps up and shoves Puggsy into his mouth, then immediately spits him back out) _Bleck! Geez, Pugs! When was the last time you bathed? *grr*

Puggsy: *cough* I don't know… *hack* When was the last time you brushed your teeth?

Director: CUT!

_Off-Set_

Fangs: _(on the phone) _For the last time, Mom! It isn't permanent! The tattoo will wash right off! …I hope

* * *

**That's all I have now… But more bloopers will come! You can count on that ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we're back! On with the funny!**

**Also, I noticed I didn't clearly label the parts of the episodes in the last chapter. Hopefully that won't happen again.**

_

* * *

_

Where's the Wolf that is the Werewolf? -Hidden Lab, Chase Scene

_(The evil werewolf is chasing after Biff)_

Biff: Fangface, catch! _(tosses the formula to Fangface, and the evil werewolf pursues him)_

Fangface: Pugs, catch! _(tosses formula overhead, it spills out and Puggsy catches the bottle)_

Puggsy: Come to papa- _(the spilled formula splashes into his eyes) _AUGH! Help! I can't see! I'm blind! Oh, it burns, IT BURNS! _(runs all over the place, eventually knocking over the camera)_

_A Heap of Trouble -Lair Scene_

Prof. Arnos: With my machine, I will turn everyone on the campus into hulking monsters!

Kim: That's what you think! When Fangface catches up with you-

Biff: _(aims to clap his hand over Kim's mouth, but instead hits her forehead) _Dork-stamp! Heh heh…

_Goofy Gargoyle Goof-Up- Cave, Boulder Scene_

_(Fangface and Puggsy duck into a cave as a large boulder rolls by)_

Puggsy: I think it's gone. See if the coast is clear, Fangface.

Fangface: _(looks out of the cave in both directions) _All clear! (grr) It's safe to come out, Pugs.

_(They step out… and Indiana Jones runs by)_

Indiana Jones: (pauses) Um… am I on the right set? Whoa! (_runs from upcoming boulder, which runs over Fangface and Puggsy)_

Director: *sigh* Lets try that scene again…

Fangface and Puggsy: WHAT? D8

_The Defiant Casablanca Giant -Café Scene_

_(Abdul the Giant is standing in the doorway)_

Fangs: _(holds up Baby Fangs) _Ooh, save me Baby Fangs, save me!

Baby Fangs: What do you want ME to do? _You're_ closer to his height!

_Where's the Wolf that is the Werewolf? -Hidden Lab_

_(Puggsy is sitting on a stool, his hands covering his eyes)_

Medic: How is your eyesight?

Puggsy: A little… fuzzy.

Medic: Ah, lets take care of that. Move your hands. _(Puggsy moves his hands, showing that his eyeballs have grown fur) _Whoa! …Um, can we get some Clearasil over here?

_Snow Job Jitters- Pier Scene_

_(The Scorpion and his men ride off in a ski lift. The gang runs to the pier… Kim slips and falls into the water)_

Fangface: (looks at script) Huh. I don't recall swimming in the script. _(Kim grabs his tail and yanks him into the water)_

_Royal Trouble with the King's Double -Opening Scene, King's room_

_(Rudolph is looking into a mirror when Count Basel enters)_

Count Basel: That's a lovely robe, my dear cou- *snickers* Ha ha ha ha! (falls over laughing)

Rudolph: What's so…? (_faces mirror, seeing that the glass has been taken out and Puggsy is standing there, making a face) _*rolls eyes* Ha ha, VERY funny.

_A Heap of Trouble- Elevator Chase Scene_

Puggsy: Yow! We're airborne! _(drops ray machine and runs back into elevator)_

Biff: Puggsy dropped the ray machine!

Kim: _(stands up) _I'll catch it! I'll cat- WAUGH! _(falls back when Biff hits the breaks)_

Biff: Sorry… bunny in the road again!

Take Two- Kim: I'll catch it! I'll ca- whoop! _(loses balance and slips, then glares at Biff) _Where'd you learn to steer?

Biff: Sorry… (turns to director) Can we try that again?

Take Three- Kim: I'll catch it! I'll catch it! _(the machine falls… but lands on Biff's lap)_

Biff: _(in a high voice) _YeOW! (slams on breaks, Kim falls forward)

Director: (face-palm) *sigh* Someone get Biff an ice-pack and take five!

Kim: How come HE gets the ice-pack?

_Where's the Wolf that is the Werewolf? -Lab Scene_

Medic: Look, it's either douse the formula in your eyes again to clear the fur, or we'll have to switch to another solution!

Puggsy: I'd rather go with the other solution and avoid the stinging!

Medic: Suit yourself… (_holds up electric razor and switches it on)_

Puggsy: AUGH! Wait! I'll take the formula!

Medic: _(switches off razor) _Thought so.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for this chapter, folks! If any of you got some ideas, let me hear 'em!**

**No flames are needed, though. Nope.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sheesh, long time, no update! …Well, here's more comedy.

Note: This chapter includes some OC-guest stars. Brielle (my OC), Hunter (Tracker78's OC), and Kite (Fangface the Second's OC). It'll probably be a one-time thing… unless more ideas kick in ;)

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Snow Job Jitters- Bridge Scene_

_(The gang stands by a tree bent backward, Fangface lying on top of it)_

Fangface: (grr) Let her rip! _(they release the tree, and Fangface flies out of his fur… wearing a Superman costume underneath) _Up, up, and away!

_A Creepy Goon from the Spooky Lagoon: Lab Scene_

_(Puggsy stands in front of a machine while Fangface and a sea-creature are strapped to a couple of tables)_

Puggsy: Lets see… should I push the green button, or the red one? Or maybe the blue? …Or the orange? Yellow, perhaps? Maybe the black… or purple…

_Don't Abra When You Cadabra: Box Scene_

Fangface: Down with side one! (_pulls down one wall) _Down with side two! _(pulls down another wall) _Down with side three, and down with side four! _(pulls down the last two walls… revealing Fangs)_

Puggsy: 0_o What the…? How is that even…? *shakes heads* Never mind…

Fangs: That's magic for you…

Director: Er… cut? 0_o how did he DO that?

_A Heap of Trouble: Kidnapping Scene_

Puggsy: Alright, Fangface, go get that turkey!

Fangface: …Turkey? (_eats Puggsy)_

Kim: Oh, no! Every time Fangface hears a food word, he eats Puggsy!

Biff: Fangface, let Puggsy go! We've got to catch that heap!

Fangface: _*shakes head* _Uh-uh! Uh-uh! Uuuuuh-UH!

Biff: There's only one way…

Brielle: _(steps on set) _I'll handle it. (_takes out sledge-hammer and slams it on Fangface's foot_)

Fangface: YEEEEEOOOOOW! (_releases Puggsy then grabs injured foot) _Ow! Ow! Ow!

Puggsy: Huh! We should use that method more often.

_A Creepy Goon from the Spooky Lagoon: Lab Scene_

Puggsy: …Maybe the indigo?

Fangface: Hurry up, Puggsy! I'm not getting any younger!

Puggsy: Alright! Alright! _(pushes button… Fangface and the monster switch back to their own bodies… except Fangface is now transformed into a chicken)_

Fangface: What the…?

Puggsy: (looks at script) Whoops, better change you back. This scene doesn't involve Fangs! (lol)

Fangface: OH, SHUT UP AND PRESS THE RIGHT BUTTON!

_Don't Abra When You Cadabra: Box Scene_

Puggsy: Seriously… how did you DO that?

Fangface: *shrugs* You got me.

Director: It doesn't matter! Fangs… just… get back in the box! We'll try it again!

Fangs: Okay. _(Gets in box, Fangface puts the walls back up then pulls them down again, and now Fangs is gone)_

Puggsy: That's one disappearing trick I HAVE to learn.

Director: Lets take it from the top!

_Where's the Wolf that is the Werewolf: Puggsy-Wolf Scene_

Puggsy-Wolf: (grr) You won't get away from THIS werewolf! (dives into bushes after evil werewolf. Thrashing is heard, and he stumbles out) He got away… (grr)

Biff: We'd better track him down, but first we'd better change Puggsy back to normal._ (makes Puggsy-Wolf drink formula, and he spins around… but transform into Kim)_

Kim (both of them): What the…?

Biff: (looks at bottle) Whoops… wrong bottle.

_Romantic Plot of the She-wolf Robot: Sewer Scene_

_(Fangface is tugging at a drain-pipe door)_

Fangface: (grr) It's stuck! (door pries open) Ooh, it's unstuck! (_Falls, but rather than being caught by the she-wolf robot, he is caught by Hunter) _

Director: Cut! Hunter, where's the she-wolf robot?

Hunter: *shrugs innocently* I don't know… I can fill in for her until she gets back!

She-Wolf Robot: (stumbles in, bound and gagged) Mmf! Mmf! Mmph!

Everyone else: (looks at Hunter, suspiciously)

Hunter: Heh heh… Bye! (runs off, giving Fangface the "call me" gesture)

_Don't Abra When You Cadabra: Box Scene_

Fangface: Down with side three, (grr) and down with side four! (_pulls down the last two walls, nothing is there_)

Puggsy: It's still empty!

Fangface: Ooh, ooh, I forgot! Up, with trap door five! (lifts up trap door… Kim and Kite pop up, kissing each other)

Fangface and Puggsy: O.O

Kim: (pauses) Oh… are we shooting?

Director: Alright, who keeps letting the OC in?

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And that is all. Now, if your lungs haven't burst from laughing, please review, don't flame, and more hilarity will come.


	4. Chapter 4

On with the silliness!

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Don't Abra When You Cadabra- Pinball Machine scene_

Fangs: I just gotta beat Pugs' score of 10 million!

Pugs: Fat chance!

_(Fangs pulls back the lever to launch the ball and it snaps back. The ball ricochets around the machine until busting out through the glass and breaking the camera lens)_

Pugs: Oh, nice going, Fangs! You broke the camera!

Fangs: Me? You broke it! You jinxed me!

Pugs: What? I did not!

Fangs: Did so!

Pugs: Did not!

Fangs: Did so!

_A Toothy Shark is No Lark- Ending_

_(Fangface transforms back into Fangs after seen a sun on a girl's swimsuit. He has a shark-fin on his back)_

Fangs: Shark? Where? (sees shark-fin) YIKES! He's right behind me! (swims frantically)

Pugs: Fangface transformed back into Fangs-chicken, and he's afraid of his own fin.

Fangs: Help! Kimmy! Someone! Biff! Pugs! Uncle Fangsworth! Aqualad! Princess Ariel! Spongebob!

_Behind the Scenes_

Director: (on the phone) For the last time, our actors are well-insured and professional! There's a low chance of them getting themselves killed! …YES, we have their medical records, now stop calling! We've got a show to run! (hangs up, Puggsy enters) Oh, Pugs, your mother called… how's the concussion?

Pugs: Who are you?

_The Ill Will of Doctor Chill- Penguin Disguise Scene_

_(Fangface, Puggsy, and Fangpuss walk by in their penguin disguises and sneak into Dr. Chill's helicopter. Fangpuss pauses, and clips on a red bow-tie and tap-dances)_

Pugs: That's the last time we let HIM watch 'Mary Poppins'.

_Royal Trouble with the King's Double- Thrown Room scene_

Servant: We'll flip a coin. Heads is for this one, and tails is for this one. (flips coin… it balances on its edge) 0_o …Well. That's new.

Take Two- (flips coin, it hits one of the doubles in the forehead) Er, that doesn't count, does it?

Take Three- (flips coin, catches it) Heads!

Rudolph: (breaks out of character) WHAT?

Director: Cut! Jeffrey, it's supposed to be TAILS!

Servant: …Then why is this a two-headed coin? (Everyone looks at Puggsy)

Pugs: (whistles innocently and runs off set)

_Don't Abra When You Cadabra- Pinball Machine Scene_

Pugs: Did NOT!

Fangs: Did SO! …My uncle Arnie will call it! How 'bout it, Uncle Arnie? Who's responsible for breaking the camera?

Arnie: Heck with the camera! Someone owes me a new pin-ball machine!

_The Sinister Plan of Lizard Man- Ending_

_(Fangs opens a metallic box which holds a meteorite)_

Pugs: Don't touch that, numbskull? _(Rather than lifting Puggsy up with his finger, Fangs gives him a wedgie) _*in a high voice*: YEOW!

Fangs: (drops him) I've been wanting to do that my whole life!

Pugs: Why you… (touches meteorite)

Fangs: O.O Uh, oh… (runs)

Pugs: (lifts up boulder) Get back here, you ignorpotomas!

_A Toothy Shark is No Lark- Ending_

_(Fangs is still swimming)_

Fangs: David Hasselhoff! Navy SEALS! Shamu! Flipper! MOMMY!

Director: CUT!

Pugs: (dunks Fangs underwater) You're not allowed to improvise, anymore.

_Romantic Plot of the She-Wolf Robot- Drive-In Movie Scene_

Fangs: *sniffle* I always cry at these movies…

Pugs: Ah, shut up! This movie is putting me to sl-

Kim: Biff, why are you putting your arm around me?

Biff: Huh? Oh! I, uh, thought it would, um… go well with the scene? (removes arm, blushing)

Fangs, Pugs, Kim, and Director: 0_o …

Director: Okay… uh, moving on.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here's more hilarity! Please enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Westward Ho to the UFO- Doctor's Office

(The gang is sitting in a doctor's office while Fangs is getting his eyes tested)

Fangs: (has one eye covered) Alright, doc, I'm ready when you are!

Doctor: (points at chart) Read the first line, please.

Fangs: "Fangs is an idiot" (snickers from off-set) What the…? HEY! Alright, who's the wise guy?

Puggsy: (whistles innocently)

Cuckoo Carnival Calamity- Docks

Director: (to Biff) Alright, Biff, in this scene, you hear Zorak's voice, then you start acting like a monster. Got it?

Biff: Got it. I-

Fangface and Puggsy: (run by) AAAAUUGH!

Kim: (is in pursuit) You guys get back here and fix my stereo! I mean NOW!

Biff: 0_o …think you chose the wrong person for this role.

Begon, You Amazon- Arena

(Fangface runs toward an Amazon and her panther, seeing a sun jewel and changing back to Fangs, who runs back to Puggsy, who holds up a picture of the moon to change him back into a werewolf. Fangface runs left, then Fangs runs right- this happens at least three more times before…)

Fangs and Fangface: (crosses paths, screech to a stop and look at each other) O_o What the heck?

Director: 0_o …I will never understand how they did that.

Dinosaur Daze- Study

Kim: (reading a notebook) This book is really interesti- wait a minute! (turns book around, showing a goofy doodle of herself) Alright, who drew this?

Fangface: Isn't that your notebook, Biff?

Biff: No, it's not!

Kim: Oh, really? (turns book around, showing Biff's name is written on the back)

Biff: … (innocently) Nope. *runs off*

A Creep from the Deep- Snake Attack

(Fangs runs out of the bathroom, screaming)

Fangs: Help! There's a giant sea serpent after me!

Biff: O.O …Snakes. It HAD to be snakes!

Snake: *hiss!*

Biff and Fangs: AUGH! (run out of the room)

Puggsy: (sits up in bed) …What's their prob- SNAKE! (runs out screaming)

Director: -slaps forehead- The script only called for ONE coward, people! …Idiots.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: That's all for now. If anyone has some ideas on what bloopers I could put in, I'd be happy to hear them!


	6. Chapter 6

**WHOA! Sorry for taking so long updating this, but I ran short on ideas. Luckily, after re-reading the story, I came up with a few more wacky bloopers. Please enjoy!**

0o0o0o0

_Begone You Amazon- Bedroom Scene_

_(Fangs pulls down the picture of the moon and takes a bite out of it… then his suddenly yanked up into the air)_

Biff: (holding on to line) I got a bite! I got a bite!

Puggsy: Reel it in, Biff! It's a big one!

Fangs: Very funny, guys. Now let me back down! _(Biff hit's the release, and Fangs crashes onto the ground) _Oof! …thanks…

_The Defiant Casablanca Giant- Flying Carpet Scene_

_(The gang is flying on a carpet after Abdul, who begins flying toward them)_

Biff: Looks like we're in an aerial dog-fight!

Fangface: (looks around) Dogs? *grr* I don't see any dogs- (_pauses, seeing Aladdin flying by) _

Aladdin: (flies near) Hey, you guys know the way to Agrabah?

Puggsy: (slaps forehead) Huh, boy, we're never going to wrap this up…

_Royal Trouble with the King's Double- Bedroom Scene_

_(Count Basel stands in his room, with Rudolph lying in a trance in his bed)_

Count Basel: Now, time for me to go claim the throne! (walks off, starts singing) _Oh, I just can't WAIT to be king…!_

_Don't Get Mean with the Cobra Queen- Fountain Scene_

_(The Cobra Queen and her minion run to the pool, where they see the gang stacked on top of each other in a fountain formation: Puggsy on bottom, Kim on Puggsy, Biff on Kim and holding up Fangface)_

Cobra Queen: Oh, crap, snake in the water!

Puggsy and Biff: WHERE? (flinch, Puggsy slips and they all go under) *SPLASH!*

Cobra Queen: Kidding! XD

Director: CUUUUT! Biff, Puggsy, could you both PLEASE do something about your snake phobia?

Biff: We were just fine until SHE started it! …Wait, where's Puggsy?

Puggsy: (underwater, bubbles forming around Kim)

Fangface: *gasp* Did the snake get him?

Kim: (innocently) Maybe it did…

Puggsy: (gurgling) GET OFF ME! (Kim moves aside, lets Puggsy back up) About time, you stupid (censored)-

Director: PUGGSY! This is a KID'S show!

_Begon You Amazon- Bedroom Scene_

_(Fangs looks at the moon and transforms into Fangface… who yanks down on the fishing rod)_

Biff: AUGH! *thud!*

Fangface: *grr* That's what you get for earlier, Biff!

_There's Nothing Worse than a Stony Curse- Ending_

_(Fangface changes back into Fangs, and Fangpuss walks up to him)_

Fangs: Hey, someone left their Pomeranian on the set! Ha ha AUGH! (runs, pursued by Fangpuss)

Fangpuss: Get back here, joker!

Batman: (runs on set) Joker? Aha! So this IS the right set!

Puggsy: (slaps forehead) We have GOT to start lockifying that set door…

_The Defiant Casablanca Giant- Flying Carpet Scene_

Puggsy: …Then you turn left at the pyramids. If you've come across Greece, you went too far.

Aladdin: Okay, thanks. (Flies off)

Biff: Boy, the characters we run into- Fangface, what's on your head?

Fangface: (looks up, seeing Abu sitting on his head) Hey, Al! You forgot your monkey!

_The Great Ape Escape- River scene_

Puggsy: Quick, jump on those logs! (the gang jumps on a 'log', which is actually an alligator) Yessir, you guys stick with me, and those ape-creatures will never get us!

Wally Gator: (sticks his head up out of the water) Hey, pal? You mind jumping on some other gator's spine? My back is killing me!

Biff: (looks around) Oops… I think WE got on the wrong set this time…

_Invisible Menace Mix-Up- Air Show Scene_

_(Su's plane loops through the air, then dives down, hooking onto a ring that carries a sign, reading "Puggsy is a Loud-Mouth Moron")_

Puggsy: What the…? ALRIGHT, WHO'S THE WISE-GUY?

Fangs: *snickers*

_Off-Set_

Director: (looking at paperwork) How can our insurance NOT cover our bills?

(A crash is heard in the background)

Fangface: Ooh, my bad!

Director: T_T Oh, yeah… THAT'S why…

_Don't Get Mean with the Cobra Queen- Bedroom Scene_

_(Fangface sees the grapes and licks his lips, then leaps upward toward Puggsy… Biff at the last minute pulls him off to the side, making Fangface fly out the window. A *crash* is then heard)_

Biff: (teasingly) I think your aim was off, Fangface! (to others) That'll show him not to mess with guys who actually have brains.

Fangface: (yells something)

Kim: What did he say?

Puggsy: I think he said "I'll get you for that, Biff, you son of-"

Director: CUT! As I've said before, KID'S SHOW! (shakes head) Why did I even agree to work with these guys?

_The Evil Design of the Vulture Man's Mind- Vulture's Cave Scene_

Director: Alright, in this scene, Puggsy, Fangface, and Fangpuss sneak into the caves, and disguise themselves as eggs to sneak past the-

Naturalist: (then walks in) HOLD IT!

Director: What is it?

Naturalist: (points at giant Vulture in cave) Don't you realize you're in possession of an endangered species? And why are you keeping it in a cage? And what's this I hear about your werewolf tying up a giant cobra in one of your episodes? Don't you have any respect for our animal brothers and sisters?

Director: 0_0 …Uh… you realize this is just a cartoon, right?

_The Great Ape Escape- Chase Scene_

_(Fangface uses his fang to jack-hammer a door into the mountain-side, and he and Puggsy hide in it.)_

Fangface and Puggsy: WHAT THE-? MMF!

Ape Creatures: (open door, seeing Hunter and Brielle kissing Fangface and Puggsy)

Hunter: 0_0 Uh, whoops! Were you guys shooting?

Brielle: Sorry, we must've took a wrong turn and RUN HUNTER! (both OC's flee)

Director: Note to self- put more security guards by the doors!

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: And that's it for now. As you may recall, Hunter and Brielle are OC belonging to me and Tracker78 (couldn't resist giving them one more appearance)**

**Please review. No flames, just ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**More hilarity, coming right up!**

**This chapter will also star a couple more guest *OC.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

_The Great Ape Escape- Dungeon Scene_

_(Puggsy and Fangface are wheeling a covered food-tray out of a cage, when they are stopped by an ape creature)_

Ape Creature: So, you think you can fool us? (lifts lid… seeing Kite and Kim in the middle of a kiss) What the heck?

*Kite: Whoops! Uh… this isn't where I parked my car! (hops off, waving to Kim as he runs out)

Biff: (walks over, rubbing his hip) He could've just ASKED to switch places, rather than pushing me out!

Director: Note to self- Write up legal document forbidding others to make any more OC!

_Dinosaur Daze- Cave Scene_

_(Fangface is climbing up the cave wall when his paw lands on a cactus. Puggsy sends him out to scream so the dinosaur won't hear them)_

Fangface: YEOW! (runs back in, hands Puggsy the cactus)

Puggsy: (covers mouth, runs out) Yeow! (runs back in, hands Fangface the cactus, he sticks it back in his hand)

Fangface and Puggsy: _(Run out… slip on the set and crash into the camera) …_Ow…

Camera Guy: A little LESS wax on the set, guys. I can't afford a new camera!

Puggsy: Oh, shut up, Lenny!

_The Defiant Casablanca Giant- Well Scene_

Abdul: I shall toss you all down this wel- (pauses, seeing a girl rise out of the well)

Girl: (in a raspy voice) _Seven days… Seven days…_

Abdul: (in a high-pitched voice) AUGH! *runs off*

*Toni: (pulls off wig) How was that?

Fangpuss: Great! He'll be running for weeks!

_A Creep from The Deep- Air Vent Scene_

_(Fangface sees his reflection and goes nuts, then climbs into the air vent, Puggsy going after him. The camera shows them both climbing through the vents, which suddenly become smaller the farther they go, until…)_

Fangface: (pause) Ooh, I can't move!

Puggsy: Oh, great… We're stuck!

Stage Hand 1: (looks at blueprints) Whoops… Heh heh, sorry guys! I guess we accidentally got the 14x16 rather than the 17x19. *nervous chuckle*

Director: (slaps forehead) Good Lord, I'm surrounded by idiots!

_The Shocking Creature Feature- Bedroom Scene_

Fangface: (sleep-walking) Zzzzz… Gotcha! (starts attacking Puggsy in his sleep)

Puggsy: Fangface, let go! Let g- Uh, Fangface? What… are those? (points at Pink Panther jammies)

Fangface: 0_0 (covers himself) Uh… I'm a big fan? Excuse me! (runs off to go change)

_Where's the Wolf that is The Werewolf?- Office Scene_

Police Officer: (lets Fangs out of cage) I'm sorry, I don't know what happened!

Fangs: (grabs his badge) Badge Number- "I Am A Complete Mama's Boy". I'll remember it. I'll have your- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

Puggsy: (outside) That's what you get for the whole "Plane Sign" scene, you knucklehead!

Fangs: Why you-! (chases after Puggsy)

_Evil Guider of the Giant Spider- Building Scene_

_(The giant spider climbs up the building, holding Kim… only to find King Kong at the top of it)_

Giant Spider: Hey, ape-boy! Beat it! This is MY building!

King Kong: Oh, yeah? Well, I don't see your name on it!

Kim: Um, actually, Kong, he's right. You want the building four blocks down.

King Kong: (looks over) Whoops. Okay, sorry about that! (climbs down, walks off)

Giant Spider: Pffft. Sheesh, the guy has a movie made about him, and he just thinks he owns the neighborhood!

_A Time Machine Trip to the Pirate Ship- Time Machine Scene_

Iron Mask: (steps out of machine) At last, we're on board the- Wait, this isn't our ship!

Jack Sparrow: Avast! Who dares trespass onto my ship, the _Black Pearl_?

Biff: (looks at machine settings) Oops… Um, Iron Mask? I think you punched in the wrong date…

Iron Mask: (looks at settings) So I did… Well, uh, sorry about this! We'll be going, now…

Fangs: Hold on! (takes out note-pad and pencil, walks over to Jack) Can I have your autograph, first? (Puggsy grabs him and drags him back to the machine)

Jack: 0_o …Odd bunch of meddlers.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Well, peoples, that's all the ideas I've got for today. As you may recall Kite is an OC belonging to Fangface the Second, and I own Toni. …Sadly, I don't own Jack Sparrow (that would be awesome if I did, though!)**


End file.
